Sorrow
by inushikacho
Summary: It was Stellar's death anniversary, shinn decided to lock himself in his room, but Lunamaria came in to support Shinn.


Sorrow (Gundam Seed Destiny)

**Author: **-InuShikaCho -

**Paring:** ShinnXLunamaria

**A/N: **Well, I don't know if you'll like this paring, but I Hope you will.

This Fic is very weird, but I hope you'll like it.

**Disclaimer**: I really love this anime, but poor me, I do not own Gundam Seed.

----

One day at the ZAFT Military Affairs Station, Shinn was at his room, lying on his own bed. The lights were turned off while the only light from his room was the television in his front. That day was Stellar's death anniversary, he couldn't help but cry that day, locked himself in the room howling. Losing someone is the hardest part of anyone's life, and for Shinn that was Stellar.

He can still recall the day, when Stellar told him that she loved him before her last breath disappeared and when he left Stellar's body in the lake and cried out loud for leaving him; the day, when he promised Stellar to protect her but he was too late to do that.

His eyes were wet from tears while his cheeks were full of it. Until someone knocked on his door,

"Shinn…" a voice coming from the hallway outside Shinn's room, Shinn wiped his tears and replied "Come in"

"Shinn, it's me" Lunamaria entered the room, holding a rose in her hand

"Lunamaria?" Shinn rubbed his eyes to remove tears in it. Lunamaria approached him and sat beside him.

"A rose, why are you holding a rose in your hand?" Shinn asked when he noticed the rose from Lunamaria's hands.

"Today is her death anniversary, right?" she extended her hand to Shinn, giving the rose to him. "She'll be happy to see you!"

Then Shinn started to shed in tears,

"Hey, Stellar will be disappointed to see you like that!" Lunamaria said, encouraging Shinn to be strong and brave. Shinn couldn't stop himself in crying, he was not brave enough to stop himself from shedding tears.

"I promised her… I Promised her… I PROMISED HER THAT I'LL PROTECT HER!" he screamed, he hit the bed more than twice, just to let the pain come right off his body.

Lunamaria grab Shinn's wrist and pull him to her body and embraced him tightly. Shinn became silent and so as the room, in a moment, Lunamaria pushed Shinn away from her slowly, "You did. You protect her, I know." Shinn looked at her eyes and her lips smiling, "I can see that you really protect her, the day when you return her to Neo, and let Neo promise you to keep away Stellar from the war." She smiled again. Shinn bowed his head and didn't spoke nor move, but in a while he started a word

"Neo, He broke his PROMISE! He's SO CRUEL!" Shinn yelled with open eyes. Lunamaria was shocked, she really wanted to support Shinn, but she doesn't know how to, but in a moment, she already knew what to do.

She held Shinn's cheeks, like she's caressing him. "Don't worry! Stellar is in a good condition right now, no one will hurt her anymore, nee?" then she embrace Shinn tightly, like she doesn't want to let go. "I don't want you to see so lonely, Shinn" telling him with tears on her eyes, "I am in pain when I always see you cry or depress. I want to see you smile just for once again, Shinn. Please…" she cried.

Shinn couldn't move nor talk. He couldn't move his lips or his body. He was very surprised to hear those words, after Stellar's death. Shinn replied back with a gentle hug but it didn't take long when he pushed Lunamaria away from him.

"Shinn…" Lunamaria's face was unpredictable. Shinn couldn't tell if her face showed happiness or sadness, but to make him sure, he smiled.

"Shinn" she smiled with all her heart

----

It was snowfall, like the day when Shinn left Stellar's body in a lake. Outside, Shinn was holding a bouquet of flowers along with Lunamaria, wearing smiles on their faces.

'She's right. Stellar will be disappointed to see me lonely.' Shinn thought while Lunamaria was looking at him.

When they arrived at the lake, everything was full of snow flakes, the trees, the ground or even their suits. Shinn placed his one knee on the ground and he put the flowers at the front of the lake, Shinn begun to whisper some words for Stellar:

_Stellar, wherever you are, I hope to see you happy. This time, I would like to see you brave and strong and don't forget our memories together. I will still protect you even though I'm away from you. Stellar, I love you…_

After, Shinn and Lunamaria left. Shinn looked at the sky, he imagined Stellar's face smiling at him and heard stellar's voice in his head, saying: "Shinn, Suki!"

----

**A/N**: well, that's it. I hope you like it; I told you its kinda weird (for me). I'm still thinking if I should continue with chapters or not, that's why I didn't put "THE END" on the last part. well, before you go, please drop a review for me. Thanks!


End file.
